


【利艾】Lust

by Martlet_DLC



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, 利艾 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martlet_DLC/pseuds/Martlet_DLC
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 35





	【利艾】Lust

灯影迷蒙，夜色撩人，偌大一个酒吧中落座熙熙攘攘，却少有不解风情的粗人出声打扰舞台上的美人。

只见她一头金发如瀑，眼角高挑，鸦羽般的睫毛上缀了星星点点的光，衬着一双戴了酒红美瞳的眸子愈发妖娆，被她钩子似的挑一眼，魂都飘飘然跟着走了。美人随意往钢管上一靠，整个人没骨头似的贴上去，殷红的指尖往人前扫过一个半圆，被指到的莫不屏气凝神、心跳漏拍。

能来‘夜魇’落座的都是报的上名儿的纨绔公子哥，平日里美人也见的不少，可进了‘夜魇’照样得被吊着眼睛流口水，再摧杀千花万花丛也不例外。

然而这夜似乎有些不太一样。

纤纤玉指滑到某一处停住，只见那个角落里的人看似在观赏台上的美人，实则一个个都飘着眼神，众星拱月般围在一个长发男人的身旁。

那人一身西装革履，领带却打得乱七八糟，松了几颗扣子的衬衫前襟大刺刺地敞着，露出纤直的锁骨和劲瘦的胸肌。再往下，材质精良的衣料被皮带收成细细的一束，勾勒出对于男人来说过于纤细的腰部线条，接着流畅地沿着修身西裤裹出两条修长的腿，散漫地翘了个二郎腿，却好似下一秒就要化成美人鱼的尾巴翻水而去。

他就这么懒散地坐着，对美人没什么兴趣，对周遭的目光也恍若未觉，面容隐没在忽明忽暗的灯光中，偶尔一束光打亮他山脊般高挑的鼻梁，反射进眼瞳，才能看见一抹亦纯亦妖的幽魅碧色，却还被低敛着的眼睫遮去了大半，隐隐约约看不真切。

台上的美人自认为身材面容不输这个男人，怎奈他不用搔首弄姿就自带三分媚色，清清冷冷的一瞥也好似在勾人，像是从胭脂泥中抽出的藕节，拿春药浇开的莲花，白生生清伶伶，却让人忍不住想一瓣瓣掰开了揉碎了，挑出最里边儿的芯子细细地捻至绯红，再就着露水尽数吞吃入腹。

气质这种东西，怎是皮相能比得过的？

美人自嘲地娇嗔一笑，舔了舔指尖，越过一双双揩油的手，径直走到那个男人面前，挑起他一缕发丝含进嘴里，说到：“耶格尔少爷，您又来我这儿抢什么生意？”

这人正是马莱集团的小少爷，艾伦·耶格尔，人尽皆知的纨绔败家子，奈何父母早逝，哥哥又管不住他，便成天跟着一帮狐朋狗友到处浪，吃喝赌样样精通，唯独因为没人入的了他的眼，于‘嫖’之一字尚且欠练，至今还是个被人津津乐道的处男。鉴于没人相信他会‘洁身自好’，自然少不了一些捕风捉影的猜测，什么性癖见不得人啊，性功能障碍啊——最甚嚣尘上的莫过于，艾伦·耶格尔是gay。

这些传闻艾伦听过了也就笑笑，然而不表态在有心人眼里就是变相承认，加上那副诱人的皮相气质，垂涎他滋味的人多如过江之卿，尽管一个个都吃了碗冷飕飕的闭门羹，反而愈发增添了他吸引力，但凡他出现，必然少不了附骨之蛆般的追求者，连平日最受欢迎的‘夜魇’头牌在他面前都失了三分颜色。

艾伦熟练地搂过美人，抹着她嫣红的唇角想把自己的头发解救出来，反被连着手指一起含了进去。美人黏黏糊糊地埋怨：“您一来，都没几个人看我了~”

艾伦笑道：“我怎么能跟阿里安娜姐姐比。”

美人闻言捏了捏他的鼻尖：“是安德莉亚！连我的名字都记不清，人家好伤心！”

艾伦只是笑，不再接话，安德莉亚讨了个没趣，翻着白眼起身说道：“你个没心没肺的，迟早会遇到那个能治住你的人，到时候看你还有没有这份定力，哼。”

噢？耶格尔家的天之骄子不以为意，反倒觉得有几分期待。真会有能让自己失了分寸的人吗？他心想，倒是赶紧让我见识一下啊。

坐在一旁的让看着安德莉亚窈窕而去，心里默念三笠的名字强行让自己移开目光，却依然有些眼热，不忒地戳了戳好友的肩膀：“这都入不了你的眼？”

艾伦本来就是被一帮朋友拉出来凑个热闹的，结果照旧凑了个寂寞，正是不耐烦的时候，便牙尖嘴利地怼了回去：“你以为人人都跟你一样脑子里灌水养精虫啊？”

让：“……”

他不跟这种嘴上挑剔内心饥渴的处男一般见识！

柯尼在一旁笑到打跌，见艾伦实在没什么兴致，于是凑上去出主意：“你要是在这待不住，我听说附近有家台球会所还不错，服务够档次，环境也好。你上次不是说想学来着吗？那里的教练据说很有水平！”

艾伦哈欠打到一半停住，总算把敛了一晚上的眼皮支起来，转了转眼珠，觉得就算是为了远离那群痴汉的目光也值得一试，于是利落地站起身：“走，看看去。”

说是‘附近’，一行人却绕了不少路才找到那家开在犄角旮旯里的台球会所。那是一栋三层高的复古式建筑，掉了漆却擦得干干净净的门牌上没写店名，只是印了个黑白双翼交叠的标志，看起来别有一番格调。

然而艾伦却莫名觉得熟稔。还没等他反应过来，手已经先行一步推开了门。

掀起的气流吹动门口的风铃，在一串铃音中球桌前的男人正推杆击球，白球准准地撞上目标，发出一声清脆的响儿，恰好补上艾伦漏跳的那一拍心跳——‘啪！’——接着子球落袋，男人直起身子回头，不温不火地看过来，嗓音比击球声还要清冽三分：“欢迎光临。”

“艾伦你杵门口干嘛呢？进去啊！”柯尼一嗓子把艾伦唤回魂来，他这才意识到自己刚才直愣愣地盯着那个男人看有多失态，忙不迭低下头，欲盖弥彰地假装嫌弃发小：“催什么催？又不是赶死。”

过于神经大条的柯尼没能察觉到他的异样，像往常一样大刺刺地对着唯一一个店员颐指气使：“你们老板人呢？我们要学打台球！”

男人弹了弹胸前的铭牌，说道：“我就是老板。刚开张还没什么生意，晚上只有我一个人，你们人太多的话恐怕顾不过来。”

‘利威尔·阿克曼’——艾伦眼尖地瞄到那铭牌上的字样一闪而过，顺着视神经一路传到大脑皮层，在耶格尔小少爷多忘事的脑子里盖了个戳。

利威尔。他想，这名字可真适合他。

艾伦心里弯弯绕绕了九曲回肠，面上却分毫不显。柯尼见他低着头不吭声，还以为他又不感兴趣了，开口道：“那算了吧，下次……”

“教我一个就行。”艾伦打断他，薄情寡义地抛弃了两个发小，赶蚊子似的挥了挥手，“你们还是回去看那个……叫什么来着？”

“安德莉亚！”

“哦，看人家跳舞去吧。”

“喂！你……”

让攥着拳头又要嗲起毛来，艾伦却自顾自走到了那男人面前，扬起一抹懒洋洋的笑：“教练？我是艾伦·耶格尔，叫我艾伦就好。”

“利威尔。”

“艾伦那家伙搞什么啊？！”让愤愤不平地摔门而去，“简直狼心狗肺，重色轻友！”

慢了一步出来的柯尼：“色？你说的该不会是那个台球教练吧？”

让也就是顺嘴，被他这么一问反倒愣住了，那些被他们当作茶余饭后笑谈的言论在脑中奔驰而过，他猛地停住脚步：“靠，他真的是gay？！”

而此时，不知自己风评再次被害的艾伦正在接受那位小个子黑发教练的审视。

他太熟悉这样的目光了——从发梢到散开的领口，再一路扫过是纤腰长腿——数不清的男男女女都用这种目光舔舐过他的身体，像信徒观瞻圣象，无数条渴求的手臂从脚下三尺的泥潭中伸出，或矜持或狰狞，却如出一辙地妄图玷污那无人涉足过的神体。

艾伦换了个姿势靠在墙上，双手抱在胸前，摆出一副看似无所谓，实则防备抗拒的姿态。

啧，又是这样吗？还以为这人能有什么特别之处呢。他不无厌烦地翻了个白眼，几乎已经预感到了接下来会听到的各种奉承或挑逗，甚至是明目张胆的性暗示，这在只有两个人共处一室的情况下会变得格外棘手——他开始后悔把让和柯尼都撵走了。

就在艾伦准备找个借口走人的时候，利威尔突然收回目光，转身去挑了一支球杆：“你试试看这支顺不顺手。”

艾伦一愣，下意识地伸手接过，感受到自己触到球杆的一瞬利威尔就已经松了手，丝毫没有要借此为由摸一把他的手，或者欲擒故纵地挑逗一下的意思，这倒是让他为自己先前的揣测感到心虚起来——人家只是为了给学员挑根合适的球杆才看的嘛，自作多情个什么劲！

这份不为人知的尴尬让艾伦不自觉地收了自己的骄矜架子和那副不以为意的调头，规规矩矩跟着利威尔走到球桌前，看他熟练地摆好球，像把弓似的折腰架杆，手臂肌肉把衬衫撑出一个饱满的弧度，接着——艾伦简直感受到了一股如有实质的杀气，好似被百米之外的狙击手拿准星对住了脑门——‘啪！’白球子弹出膛一般射出，子球落袋！

利威尔直起身，脸上不带半分显摆，依旧是面无表情：“看清楚了吗？你先自己试试，有问题我再纠正。”

看着……还挺简单的？艾伦颠了颠杆子，有模有样地架起杆，对着白球一用力——不对劲！

好像哪里硌着似的别扭，杆头只是软飘飘地跟白球行了个贴面礼，连响儿都没发出一声。如果说利威尔击出的球像一支离弦的羽箭，那么艾伦这球简直连只惊飞的白鸽都算不上，只能算个晃晃悠悠出门遛弯的白发小老头！

他刚讪讪地想直起身，一只手突然压上他的腰椎，接着弯曲着的膝盖被鞋尖轻轻点直了，原本扭曲的姿势一下子就舒展成了一个流畅的直角倒L。

“站稳了。”教练低沉却清冽的声音在耳边响起，好似在他耳朵里放了一架大提琴，毫无滞碍地震动起鼓膜，接着整个人都酥麻了下去。

艾伦脸上无端一热，不由自主地想要避开，却猝不及防的被人圈进了怀里，持杆的手腕被两指捏直：“手腕竖直，小臂与地面垂直。”

真是多一分显猥琐，少一分觉不足，虽说是把人圈进怀里，利威尔浑身上下碰触到艾伦的也不过只有区区两个指尖，就像是只用球杆小小的顶端击打白球，却能搅起一桌风波。

艾伦突然发现，他该担心的不是利威尔教练会对他动手动脚，而是……他根本没有兴趣对自己动手动脚。

安德莉亚的诅咒出口不过半小时，自作孽不可活的耶格尔少爷就体验到了什么叫做心痒难耐，什么又叫欲求不得。

“喂，好久没看见你了，晚上出来玩儿呗？”

让的电话打进来时，艾伦正准备出门。

他侧着头用肩膀夹住手机，嘴里叼着钥匙，一手提起鞋拔子，另一手捧着一小束花，闻言含含糊糊地应道：“你想见三笠自己去约人家呗，我可不替你当中介人。”

让的小心思猝然被戳破，一时间有些恼羞成怒，多日的猜测脱口而出：“谁像你一样重色轻友啊？！被那个台球教练迷的连自己姓什么都记不得了吧！”

“记得呢，姓耶格尔。”艾伦把花往旁边一放，假装自己并没有想带上它的意思，自欺欺人地嘴硬道，“什么迷不迷的？我好不容易打定主意想好好学门技术，就被你们编排成这样。最近瓜不够吃了？”

让一声冷笑：“哪家的瓜有您耶格尔少爷的好吃？一整个圈子的人都盯着您的屁股看呢，谁知道到头来被一根台球杆子给捅了。”

为什么所有人都默认他是下面的那一个……虽然艾伦自己也觉得理所当然就是了……

这话当然不能明说，艾伦只是佯装惊讶地咋呼道：“不是吧！你基尔希斯坦少爷也馋我的身子？原来你暗恋三笠只是个接近我的借口？”

“放**的狗屁！”让被他臭不要脸的调侃气得七窍生烟，原本八卦的兴致也淡了，愤愤地丢下一句话，“追你的男人去吧，到时候被骗得人财两空可别来找我哭！”

艾伦听那头忙音响了一阵，收了一嘴的伶牙俐齿，怔怔地数了数日子——他居然已经一个多星期没出去鬼混了，每天下了班就去利威尔那里学台球，顺便蹭吃蹭喝赖到打烊，才踩着飘忽忽的步子回家去。

那栋三层小楼只有第一层是台球厅，利威尔自己住在顶层，而中间那层则一分为二，一半是个吧台，另一半是个私人健身房。

艾伦没过几天就摸上了吧台，自顾自挑了瓶上档次的红酒醒在桌旁，一局打完刚好能小酌片刻，顺便看利威尔一个人一轮轮地清九球。

利威尔打台球无疑是好看的，艾伦从第一眼就知道。他日常穿着标准西装三件套，上桌前把外套脱了，衬衫袖口规整地卷至手肘，露出线条分明的小臂，让人觉得他手里拿的不是球杆，而是锋芒毕露的刀剑。

接着他往桌前一站，附身把杆架至白球近旁，骨节分明的手撑出一个稳定的V字支架，被冷白色的灯光打上一层釉色，恍若白玉。

每每此时，艾伦就忍不住会想起这双手的触感。利威尔的手仿佛真是石削玉雕的，比常人要冷硬得多，却也格外有力，如果掐在身上，难免要留下五指红印……什么乱七八糟的！他晃了晃脑袋，试图把狐朋狗友们吹嘘情史时的虎狼之词甩出脑子，眼神却止不住又往利威尔身上滑去。

他个子不高，俯身时反而显得格外笔挺——腰背是直的，膝腿也是直的，球杆平行于他的上半身推出，那笔直击出的球好似他肢体的延伸，行云流水般好看。

接着他会挺胯起身，有力的腰肢仿佛一根机簧……又有什么不合时宜的画面混进来了……

艾伦赶紧举起酒杯试图掩盖脸上的热意，然而被酒精一熏，反而更上头了。

利威尔最后一杆清台，回头看见那小鬼一副眼神迷蒙，双颊绯红的模样，再一看他手边——一瓶红酒转眼就空了大半，登时冷下了脸：“你到我这喝酒来的？”

他虽然有所耳闻艾伦纨绔放荡的名声，但始终认为这家伙就是个小鬼——19岁，才刚成年，比他少活了一半年岁，不是小鬼是什么——虽然比一般的小鬼要诱人得多。

利威尔暗了暗眸色，借着摆球的当儿把脸上的失态掩去，摆出教练的正经严肃，说道：“休息够了就继续练吧。”

哪够了，怎么看都看不够。艾伦撇了撇嘴，头一回理解了那些目不转睛盯着他看的痴汉心态。

——————————————————

艾伦犹豫再三，终于还是带上了那束花，想着利威尔要是刨根问底，就说是追求者送的，他顺手借花献佛罢了。

推开门前他又转身去照了照镜子，眼见领口开得不多不少，恰到好处露出足够的空挡又不显得浪荡，这才哼着小曲走出门去。

“利威尔——教练，啊欧尔鲁、佩特拉你们还在啊？”艾伦风流倜傥地推开门，刚想拿着花束凹个造型，就见另两个教练说笑着走出门来。

佩特拉狭促地笑了一下：“马上就不在了，留给你们两个二人世界～”

艾伦意味深长地与己方僚机对视一笑——曾经他一度以为佩特拉是利威尔女友，找她‘好好聊了聊’之后才知道那不过是传言的玩笑话，而佩特拉则表示原意帮艾伦追求他们老板这朵高岭之花。

利威尔拿着拖把走出来的时候，正好看见艾伦对佩特拉露出的那抹笑。他登时冷下脸来：“滚二楼去坐着，别不干活还碍手碍脚。”

艾伦拿着花的手僵在半空，满腔心事酝酿了半晌，还未盛放就被一通雹子辣手摧了花。换作别个，耶格尔小少爷早该嗲着毛发起火来，然而这是他头一回喜欢上某人，狐朋狗友吹嘘的把妹技巧他都舍不得拿出来敷衍利威尔，除了挖空心思对他好以外玩不来别的花花肠子。

听他冷言冷语的一句嫌弃，艾伦也只是无奈地笑了笑，把花递到佩特拉面前给自己找了个台阶下：“差点忘了，这花虽然衬不上姐姐，但好歹是我的一份心意。”他压低了声音凑过去，“麻烦你照顾利威尔先生啦。”

然而艾伦没看到的是，利威尔的脸色又黑了三分。

等利威尔打扫完台球厅，艾伦也在二楼做好了两份三明治，两人草草敷衍完晚饭就开了球。

为了争取到利威尔那克制到极致的‘贴身指导’，艾伦惯常故意摆错姿势，心怀鬼胎地企盼教练的体温靠过来，顺着衬衫织造纤维渗进皮肤，好似整个人都被某种名为‘利威尔’的气息泡酿了起来，直到钻进被窝还能感受到他的存在。尤其是被他触碰到的部位——后腰的掌印，手腕上的指痕——每每想起，那块皮肤就神经质般发烫起来，像是被掌心细细熨帖出红热，烙了个抹不去的印子。

哦豁，真是完蛋。

然而说是当局者迷，真是半分不错。艾伦光觉着利威尔打球好看，殊不知‘青山见我亦如是 ’。

他比自己的教练高出不少，即使一腿略弯也做不到上半身完全平行于球桌，只能翘着屁股塌下腰来，弯出一段旖旎的弧度；挺起的前胸则抵在球桌上，空落落散开的衬衫领口垂下来，正好泄出一片春光，又被滑落的发丝晃晃悠悠地挡住，反添三分欲拒还迎。

白球脆声撞上子球，转头却骨碌碌地滚到了一个尴尬的位置。艾伦拿着杆比划了半天，终于不得不迈起一条长腿蜷至桌边，整个人俯在桌上去架杆。作为练了不到一个星期的新手，他只将将学会了如何把一颗球打进洞，却远没有达到利威尔那种对于整个球桌游刃有余的掌控力，只能凭借身高手长腰腿软，各种姿势无所不用其极。

还没等他瞄准，膝盖和尾椎骨上各多了一只微凉的手，一只握着膝盖往外掰，另一只则压着尾椎骨往下按，原本艾伦近于单膝跪趴的姿势转眼被调整成了单边鸭子坐，饶是他身子骨软也觉得大腿内侧拉得有些疼。

他回头瞪视始作俑者：“你干什么？！”

利威尔低着头看不清神色，艾伦只觉得他手上又加了两分力道，撕扯得他喊起疼来，利威尔这才恍然似的松了手，侧过头去：“咳，你……刚才那样不好发力，重心太高了，要把胯沉下去。”

被这个面无表情的教练冷遇惯了，艾伦早就不敢把自己心里的黄色废料往利威尔头上安，生怕又是自己自作多情，空欢喜一场还平添尴尬。所以他自然把刚才的事当成了一出意外，有意无意地抱怨道：“你下手也太狠了，扯得我大腿好痛。”

“这里吗？”利威尔说着，竟伸手揉上了艾伦的大腿内侧，刚被拉伸过的经脉还痛麻着，况且是如此私密敏感的部位，被他出乎意料地一揉，顷刻间便又酥又痒地软了下来。

“唔嗯……你别……”艾伦羞耻地发现，这隔靴搔痒般的按摩，居然让他一向没什么性致的欲望抬起了头，似乎还……顶上了什么东西……不会是球吧？！

他脑子里一团浆糊地混乱起来——利威尔岂不是会发现他勃起了？他会怎么想？完了完了完了……

“艾伦，你触球犯规了哟。”还没等艾伦手足无措出个所以然来，放在他大腿内侧的手往上一拢，握住了……那颗被性器顶到的球。

艾伦浑身僵直地趴在原处，一动也不敢动，疯狂祈祷利威尔没有注意到他是哪个部位触球……虽然他确实很想挑逗这个一本正经的帅大叔，但预想中那应该是他风流倜傥地暗送秋波，而不是让利威尔觉得自己是个随便一摸就会勃起的变态啊！

那只握球的手停留的时间似乎有些太久了，把浑身的血液都吸引到了那一处，原本只是略有反应的性器越来越兴奋，似乎主人的祈求也成为了某种刺激，羞耻与恐惧混杂在一起——艾伦不受控制地进一步勃起了，然后——自投罗网地把龟头送进了利威尔手里。

“想用这根杆击球？”利威尔整个人都压了上来，带着球握上艾伦的性器，嘴上却佯装一本正经，“不可以哟，这可是犯规。”

他收紧了手，四指往茎身上一捏，大拇指则摁着球滚上最敏感的顶端——“呜啊！”艾伦一下惊喘出声，本就趴在球桌上的身子像化成了一滩水，却不能像水一样从利威尔的桎梏下逃开。

他动弹不得地被玩弄于股掌间，不知何时就散了裤带，男人微凉的手掏出他的性器，无所顾忌地揉撸着。利威尔像是对他的敏感带一清二楚，知道怎么弄才会让他顶顶舒服，怎么又能逼出他的呻吟，也知道什么时候他就要攀上顶峰，却恶劣地堵住马眼不让他释放。

“呃啊！放…放开我…”艾伦被弄得欲仙欲死，又羞愤交加。他从来不曾处于如此任人宰割的雌伏地位，惯常都是别人小心翼翼的生怕没把他伺候舒服了，什么时候有人敢这样玩弄他？！

然而他转念又想到……这可是利威尔啊！

虽然他至今不清楚这个男人是什么身份，但单是让他耶格尔少爷摸不透底细这点就足够说明一切了。艾伦觉得自己说不准有什么抖M倾向，对方越是捉摸不透，越是对他爱理不理，他反而越死心塌地——当然，一切的前提是那人能入的了他的眼。

利威尔是如此的俊美而强大，宛若神袛，那么屈身于神袛座下又有何不可呢？

所以与其说艾伦是不愿意，不如说他是不敢置信。

耶格尔少爷无往不利的魅力和自信在利威尔面前一向全无用武之地，艾伦甚至怀疑他是不是瞎的，不然看着十方色相潋滟生香怎么会无动于衷？碰都不愿意多碰他一根指头，能少说一句绝不多跟他废话，面对艾伦见缝插针的献殷勤更是油盐不进，不时还像今天这样冷言冷语，简直不解风情到了极致！

这样一个人，怎么会……怎么会对他做这样的事？

艾伦的血一点一滴冷了下来，一个不无恶毒的想法悄然爬上了脊背——利威尔怕不是在刻意羞辱他？

这个念头让利威尔一切的举动都带上了恶意的色彩。他这般玩弄自己的欲望又不给个痛快，可不是在嘲讽自己是个控制不住欲望的下半身动物吗？

艾伦顺风顺水地活到这么大，头一回对某个人动了真心，居然……他霎时便红了眼眶，不知是气的还是委屈的，接着不管不顾地挣扎了起来。

利威尔皱了皱眉。搞什么欲擒故纵？还是说自己理解错了这小鬼的意图？难道他不想跟自己做？

一抹狠色划过眼瞳，利威尔咬了咬牙，暗道你后悔迟了，现在可由不得你想逃！

他一把按住艾伦的后颈，指腹用力蹭过渗精的顶端，身下的腰肢顷刻便软了下去，一阵痉挛似的颤抖，紧接着又挣动起来，却始终逃不开他的套弄。

利威尔沉声道：“别动！想射就听话点。”

“谁他妈的想射？！”艾伦头也不回地吼道，“我才不要你！糟蹋别人真心的混蛋！”

利威尔难得瞪大了眼：“哈？”

艾伦再开口时已带上了哭腔，却还咬着牙不愿露怯：“你不喜欢我就直说，我再也不来缠着你就是了，为什么要……为什么要欺负我？！！！”

利威尔没跟上他的思路，不知道自己做了什么让这小鬼如此委屈，只能加快速度往艾伦敏感带揉去，想着让他先舒服一回再说。

“唔……不……哈……别弄……呜呃不要！”艾伦从未受过这一遭，被刺激得猛地缩起腰，连肚子都打起颤来，哆哆嗦嗦地往后躲，腿几乎要勾不住桌沿，直往利威尔膝弯挂去。原本撅翘在桌上的圆屁股也跟着滑了下来，一路蹭过利威尔轮廓分明的腹肌，结实平坦的小腹，然后……顶上了火热的一大包。

被快感糊晕的脑子短暂清醒了过来，艾伦突地意识到——不只是他一个有了反应？！！

利威尔挺了挺胯，性器蹭过艾伦的臀缝，彰显着自己的存在感。他不爽地压低声调：“这样，算是在欺负你？”

哪跟哪啊？！

艾伦回头瞪他：“你到底想干什么？”

利威尔看着这小鬼眼眶里带着湿意，隔着一汪水还要逞强凶他，被凌乱的发丝半遮半掩，反而多了一丝挑逗的意味。

真可爱，他想，于是最后揉了一把艾伦的性器，也顾不得触球犯不犯规了，掐着他的腰提上去放在满桌球上，一把把裤子扒到大腿根，并起两指捅了进去。

想干什么？真是烂俗的问答，不过好用——

“干你啊。”

直到被利威尔灼热的肉棒顶上后穴，艾伦那失去思考能力的大脑才勉强转过弯来——原来利威尔不是想羞辱他，而是……真的想跟自己做爱！

这也不能怪他反应迟钝。毕竟是第一回开后门，从未体验过的被动扩张和前列腺快感让他慌乱得不知所措，好像被打开了什么自己都没意识到存在着的开关，陌生的感觉汹涌而来，铺天盖地地把他淹没在了恐慌之中，自然没心思再去厘清别的弯弯绕绕。他完全不知道那种彻骨的快感不断积累下去会发生什么，只是直觉一旦超出某种限度，那糟糕的结果可能是他完全无法接受的。

然而事到如今一切都由不得他了。

被三指充分开拓后的穴口柔软而乖顺，深藏在肉壁里的前列腺被揉弄得肿突出来，如同新生的嫩芽，生涩而饥渴，期待着被什么更粗更大的东西狠狠碾过。那种快感——他在被屈起的指节来回剐蹭的时候就体验过了，会像多米诺骨牌一样势不可挡地铺展至全身，引得初尝情欲的处男筛糠般抖个不停，最后瘫成一地的狼狈混乱。

太令人难以置信了，自己这具躯体居然能体验到如此彻骨的快意吗？艾伦痴张着嘴喘息不停，被比自慰舒服了十倍不止的前列腺快感刺激得神魂颠倒。更何况，这一切都是由那只白玉般超凡脱俗的手给予的，那只架着球杆无往而不利的神之手——此时在他的后穴里来回抽送，坚硬的指节撑开内壁，指尖勾过意想不到的敏感点，一点点开发出他身体里与生俱来的淫荡属性——这简直……不管从生理还是心理，都是一件爽利到恐怖的事啊！

然而当利威尔真枪实干地进入他的时候，艾伦才知道自己还是见识得少了。

比正常体温略低的肠道猝然遭遇充血高热的性器，简直就像被一根粗长的烙铁烫进了体内，小处男忍不住蜷起膝盖要往桌上爬去。

然而被钳住腰的猎物自然逃不开侵犯，挣扎的动作适得其反地使他的屁股翘着扭动起来，眼见着刚进去一截的龟头就要滑落出来，利威尔挺腰用力一顶——

“呜呃啊啊啊啊！”艾伦猛地瞪大了眼，瞳孔失焦着寻不着落点，失神般望进五彩斑斓的虚空之中。利威尔那一下好巧不巧地顶在了他肿大的前列腺上，本就积累到满溢的快感被临门一脚踢上顶点，然后从涯顶猝然坠落下来——艾伦被腰间的力度猛地一拽，失灵的感官几乎体会到了那种失重感，好像下一秒就会在万丈深渊下摔得粉身碎骨。

与此同时，尚处于高潮的痉挛中的穴道被一破到底，尖锐的胀痛感与快感把他整个人都给贯穿了，除了体内那根突突跳动的肉棒以外几乎再感知不到别的什么，连带利威尔说的话都好似隔着一层毛玻璃，含含糊糊听不真切。

“这么快就到了？想要很久了吧，饥渴的色小鬼。”男人似乎笑了一声，伸手在艾伦的后腰揉了揉，停下动作给他一点缓和的时间，却没放过小处男羞耻到崩溃的神经，凑在他耳边低声说道，“不过我也忍了很久了，你每次打球都把屁股翘那么高，两个圆球在我面前晃来晃去的，是不是一直就想要勾引我？”

艾伦颤着腰回过神来，脸上羞得通红：“没…我没有。”

利威尔慢慢把性器抽出到只剩一个顶端，再猛地一插到底：“没有？”

“呜——哈啊…哈…好深……”

“到底有没有？”

又一记深顶。

艾伦觉着那根肉棒又胀大了一圈，直往更深处顶去，似乎戳破了肠子顶穿了胃，一路要从喉咙里伸出来——当然是错觉，他只是被过度深入的饱胀感撑得有些作呕——但也足够逼得他口不择言了。

“呜……是！我就是……哈……想勾引你……想被你狠狠地……操……操我……唔啊！”

利威尔得到了满意的答案，俯下身去亲吻被干得乱七八糟的小处男，又抹了把他自己刚射出来的精探进艾伦嘴里，与性器同节奏玩弄起合不拢的唇齿和软舌，涎液淅淅沥沥地流了利威尔一手，他抽出来尽数抹在艾伦股间，在一片水润湿滑中不要命地操干起来。

更火上浇油的是，有两颗球正好被艾伦压在胸前和小腹下，随着他被顶弄得来回耸动而不断滚碾着。本不该有感觉的乳头被折磨到硬挺，像颗小籽埋在胸里，被挤压揉弄得酥麻，竟也生出几分爽感，让他忍不住自己更重地压上去，连另一边原本逃过一劫的乳粒也饥渴地蹭上了桌面。

若说胸前的感觉尚能忍受，小腹处的球则要了命了。它好死不死地顶在性器必经之处，隔着薄薄的一层小腹皮肉与后穴的顶弄前后夹击，把穴道磨得软烂不堪。利威尔有时还刻意顶着前列腺往小球上蹭去，肿胀的腺体被狠狠碾压，近乎尖锐的快感刺激得青年凄厉地惊噎干喘，手指在高档羊毛桌布上抠出道道指痕，生理泪水从翻白的眼眶里磅礴而下。

要死了……要被肏死了……

饶是底下这么一塌糊涂，从背后看去利威尔仍是一身西装革领，好像只是在尽职尽责地帮学员矫正姿势——如果忽略一桌散得毫无章法的球和不堪入耳的拍击声。

在这种场合下夺走耶格尔小少爷千金难买的第一次似乎过于草率了，然而又再合适不过，毕竟两个人都是在台球桌前馋上对方的身子的，这场情事倒也算是种因得果。

夜幕笼过了这栋小楼，无人闯入犄角旮旯里的秘密，门口的风铃将寂静过整夜，直到太阳再度升起……

他们还有的是时间。

夜风吹动顶层阁楼的窗帘，被利威尔一步一抽插着抱上楼的小少爷已经没什么东西可射了，被操弄到红肿的前列腺也几近麻木，然而磨人的快感还是源源不断地从交合处传来，甚至因为重力作用把身体里的性器吞吃得更深，像是要永远结合在一起再也不分离那般抵死缠绵。

被折腾到浑身酸软的艾伦无力抵抗，只能缩着腰一味被动承受，连绷脚尖的力气都挤不出来，纤细的小腿被勾着膝弯架至腰后，随着男人的步伐颤颤地颠着，像是在为他猫一般的呻吟声打拍子，一声声叫的又媚又浪，激得利威尔收紧了手指愈发狠厉地肏弄起来。

好在他还记得艾伦是第一次，暂时没有把刚开荤的小处男做晕过去或者操尿出来的打算，上楼又做了一次后就把人抱进浴室清洗干净躺上床，姑且放了他一马。

然而一本餍足的男人还没有立刻入睡的打算，利威尔勾着艾伦刚吹干的软毛反复玩弄，像是在撸一只乖顺的大猫。

似乎是怕惊扰了谁的美梦，他近乎自言自语的用气声问道：“艾伦，你是不是喜欢我？”

“谁喜欢你了？”累得眼皮都睁不开的小少爷嘟哝了一句，傲娇地摆出他那副两手一摊谁都不爱的纨绔风流劲儿，“有的是想跟我上床的人……”他迷迷糊糊地把下半句吞了声儿，蠕动着嘴唇无声说道：“……你可要把我看好了。”

青年转眼就沉沉地入了梦，而没听到后半句的利威尔则山雨欲来般阴沉下了脸。

还想跟别人上床？他攥紧了指尖的黑发，却小心翼翼地不扯到艾伦的头皮，把满腹惊涛骇浪都深藏在平静的海面下。

他都差点忘了，艾伦·耶格尔是何等风流浪荡的人精，怎么会是那种痴情专一的小白花？这说不定只是小少爷一时兴起的露水情缘罢了，开了个头往后就是‘从一到正无穷’，他利威尔又能在那颗斗大的心眼里占上几亩几分？

然而……

利威尔看着青年疲惫却不减糜艳的睡颜，沉沉地暗下了眸色。

第二天清晨，艾伦醒来时身旁已经空了。

他刚翻了个身，后腰的酸痛感就立即张牙舞爪地彰显起存在感来。再掀开被单一看，身体上不出所料布满了深深浅浅的红印子，明晃晃地提醒着他昨夜发生了多么激烈的情事。

利威尔先生真是的……他可是第一次诶，做这么狠，太过分了！

艾伦愤愤地砸了一下身旁的空枕头，提前排练了一出恃宠而骄，转眼却又被脑海里浮现出的各种姿势画面羞耻到满脸通红，埋进被子里赖了大半天。

那种事情……居然这么舒服……他啃着指尖隐秘地回味着食髓知味的快感，在脑海中一点点勾勒出利威尔的肌肉轮廓和身下那带给他无限快乐的粗大性器，光这么一想就忍不住收缩起使用过度的后穴来，突出的腺体被肉壁咬得颤抖起来，温吞地释放出一丝丝熟悉的快感。

艾伦夹紧被子摩挲了两下腿，觉得自己怕不是会恬不知耻地天天都想向利威尔求欢。

然而他的一夜情人却没有如小说中那样端着爱心早餐进来，反而整栋楼都安静得像个入土的棺材，冷冰冰地封着一颗真心。

眼见着日上三竿，小少爷终于被饥饿和不安逼迫着爬下了床。他晃悠着搜寻过一处处角落，却始终没看到利威尔的身影，最后只在二楼的吧台上找到了一份已经凉掉的芝士汉堡，盘子底下压着一张纸条，笔力遒劲地写着：

‘水锅里温着牛奶，汉堡用微波炉热一下再吃，我有事先走了——Levi.’

心脏‘咯噔’一下，艾伦莫名心有灵犀到了一丝不对劲。

如果说那天早上看到字条时只有预感，那么当他连着三天看到台球馆门口挂着‘暂停营业’的牌子时，艾伦总算是说服了自己这个难以置信的事实：利威尔怕不是骗完炮跑路了。

“不就是个死矮子吗？比他条件好的多了去了，你何必在一棵树上吊死？”被三笠拖来问罪的让半真心半敷衍地按下艾伦一杯接一杯灌酒的手，纠结再三，多年情谊终是压过了他幸灾乐祸的报复心理。他悄悄瞄了眼三笠，感同身受地心酸道，“真心这种东西，只能一厢情愿，强求不来的。”

艾伦一把拍掉他的手：“你别文绉绉地装情感大师，恶心死了！”

让吊起眉毛：“你个不识好歹的混账玩意！”

“是，我不识好歹。”艾伦又灌了一杯酒入肚，醉意如涨潮般缓慢淹了上来，一点点吞没掉理智。

三天时间里，他找佩特拉问了好几次他们老板的行踪，也聊了利威尔的为人，他已经大致能猜出利威尔是为什么不告而别了。

他确实没认真说过喜欢，哪怕是追人也端着高高在上的骄矜，惯常用玩笑和借口来掩饰自己的示好，看起来就是玩玩不走心的调头。

然而他可是被整个社交圈子捧在掌心的耶格尔小少爷。

谁人不知艾伦·耶格尔铁石心肠？他从未在旁人面前显过半分情义，更何况此时捧着一腔痴心，真是把底盘都摊尽了，生怕一招不慎落得满盘皆输，只能用手死死掩着，作出一副轻浮放荡的派头，假装利威尔不过是落在他肩头的一片薄叶，随便一拂便沾不了身，好像装着不在意就不必害怕失去了一样。

殊不知他满身风流都是色厉内荏，实际上可宝贝肩头这片薄叶子，脚也不敢迈，头也不敢偏，担心一阵风一缕发就能把它吹掉咯，万一自己拉不下脸面去捡，岂不是就各自散落了？

他患得患失地给自己画了块地牢，又要顾里子又要顾面子，还得一边担心自己屁股的安危，一边忧虑利威尔会不会觉得他操起来不舒服，真是折腾地心力交瘁。

结果那老男人倒好，活这么大也不长个心眼，问都没问一句就妄自给他判了死刑，到底谁才是幼稚鬼啊？！

耶格尔少爷借着酒劲越想越生气，把瓶子一砸，脱下外套就走上了‘夜魇’的舞台。

今夜酒吧没有美人献舞，只有一个半张脸绑着布条男人坐在角落的钢琴后面低声弹唱着，声线太过CD水准，导致艾伦一直没发现角落里面有人。

他大手一挥：“给我换首闹腾的，今天本少爷跳舞给你们看！”

早在艾伦进门喝酒开始就有人不怀好意地往他身边蹭了，此时见他自己来了劲，自然不嫌事大地起哄起来，‘脱衣舞’，‘钢管舞’，什么香艳喊什么。

艾伦用他那稀里糊涂的醉酿脑花想了想：“就跳上次那位美女姐姐跳过的吧！”

说着一扯领口往身边的钢管靠去。

他的动作没有安德莉亚那么柔媚，却有种生涩的性感，被修身西裤勾勒出来的一双长腿鞭子似的缠上钢管，不熟练地模仿着别人卖弄风情。肌肉紧实的胸腹随着扣子被他自己一颗颗解开而袒露了出来，腰间还能隐隐约约看见尚未褪去的指痕，一看就是被狠狠肏开过的身子，一举手一抬足都在放肆地张扬着令人垂涎的诱惑力。

台下早已沸腾成了一锅水煮肉片，粗重的呼吸声几乎要盖过乐声，偾张的血脉更是把空气都加温到灼热，甚至有人沉不住气要伸手往艾伦腿上摸去。

“哐！！！”

一声琴响打断了青年伸下去解腰带的手，上头了的小少爷醉眼朦胧地往声响来处看去，只一眼，就被惊得全身酒精都顺着冷汗出了个干净。

只见那个消失了三天的男人从钢琴后面站起来，扯去绷带的双眼明晃晃地燃着怒火，表情恐怖得像是要把这个不知死活的家伙给吞吃入腹。

艾伦打了个冷战，心虚地后退一步，双手打结般地绞上扣子，又后退一步——谁想到这舞台竟逼仄到退无可退，他只觉得脚下一空，眼看着就要仰跌下台去。

别死就行，摔晕过去正好。他在罅隙中灵光一闪，干脆破罐子破摔地闭上了眼睛。

预想之中的疼痛却没有传来，艾伦感觉自己被圈进了一个坚实的怀抱，一整天旋地转后睁开眼，自己竟是被利威尔护在怀里，而承受了两个人体重着地的男人似乎感觉不到疼痛似的，只顾专注地盯着他，像是守住了一份无价之宝……

“所以那天后来你们是怎么重归于好的？”很久以后众人一起玩真心话大冒险的时候，当天替他们挡住人潮又收拾了烂摊子的让和三笠才有机会问出这个问题。

艾伦支支吾吾了半天，终于在利威尔要笑不笑的目光中眼一闭牙一横说出真相：“发誓说‘永远不会离开利威尔’才能射精。”

搂着小少爷腰的男人难得恶劣地添油加醋补充道：“那天我摔伤了，是他自己坐上来动的，唔——”

后面的话被满脸通红的小少爷死死地捂在了掌心，利威尔瞥了眼这胆大包天的小鬼，伸出舌头舔了舔他的掌心，默默在心里补上了剩下半句——

“足足射了八次才晕过去。”

每次都把诺言在心里铭刻一遍。


End file.
